


"Cuddles by the Fire" by enchanted_jae

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, M/M, Snuggling, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: It's their honeymoon, but a blizzard has trapped them in the chalet. What shall they do to pass the time?





	"Cuddles by the Fire" by enchanted_jae

"Here you are, love," said Harry, handing Draco a ceramic mug of hot chocolate. He sat down on the sofa beside his new husband, smiling when Draco rearranged the quilt to cover them both. 

Draco took a sip of the hot chocolate and hummed in pleasure. "This is marvelous," he said, beaming at Harry before returning his attention to the large floor-to-ceiling windows in their suite. 

There wasn't much to see. A blizzard raged outside the cozy chalet, obscuring what had been a spectacular view when Harry and Draco arrived two days earlier to begin their honeymoon. 

Harry turned to stare out the window, too. "I don't think it's ever going to let up," he commented before taking a sip from his own mug of hot chocolate. "We should have booked our honeymoon in the Bahamas."

Draco chuckled at the jest. "We couldn't have known what a nightmare the weather would turn out to be."

"We knew it was going to snow," Harry pointed out. He took another drink then added, "We just didn't anticipate a blizzard."

"No one did until the weather report last night," said Draco. "At least we got in some skiing yesterday."

"Correction," said Harry. "You got in some skiing. I fell, flailed, and floundered in the snow."

A small snort of laughter fell from Draco's lips, but he kept his expression serious. "You looked very sexy while flailing."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, imagining what he must have looked like as he'd endured ski lessons from Sasha, a waif of a girl with the patience of a saint. 

"Sasha didn't laugh at me," he said, jostling Draco's shoulder. 

"Sasha doesn't know you're a world class Quidditch player," Draco countered. "She would have found your lack of grace amusing, had she realized."

"You always were jealous of my flying skills."

"And you were always envious of my broom," said Draco.

"Yes, that's true," sighed Harry. "I only married you for your broom."

Draco nearly spilled his hot chocolate. "Harry!" he cried before laughing out loud. "That was awful, even by your low standards."

"If I had low standards, I wouldn't have married you," Harry insisted. 

"Marrying me simply proves you have good taste," Draco countered. 

"Mm, speaking of taste," Harry murmured, bending his head to nuzzle Draco's neck. 

Draco twitched away from him. "We are holding mugs of hot liquid," he said. "I, for one, do not want to spill hot chocolate all over my lap."

"You need to learn how to live dangerously," said Harry. He sat up straight once more and drank some more cocoa. 

"You may have married me because you have good taste, but I married you because I enjoy living dangerously," Draco proclaimed. "However, I have no intention of scalding my bits."

Harry snickered. "That's good," he said. "I happen to like your bits just how they are." He slung an arm across Draco's shoulders and pulled him tight to his side.

They sat in thoughtful silence for long moments, sipping hot chocolate and watching winter's wrath through the window of their honeymoon suite at the chalet. 

"What if the blizzard doesn't let up for days, and we're stuck inside for the remainder of our honeymoon?" Draco wondered.

"Tragic," said Harry. "However would we spend the time?"

Draco's eyes cut to the side, and he grinned. "I have an idea."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I could finally teach you how to play chess."

"Chess?!" Harry cried. Then, when Draco's words sank in, he protested again. "Oy, I know how to play. Ron taught me."

"He didn't teach you how to play _well_," Draco countered.

"He tried," said Harry, defending his friend. He set his cup of cocoa on the side table and added, "I simply didn't have the patience for chess. I require more excitement in my life."

Draco knew where the conversation was heading, but he continued baiting his husband. "Wizard's chess is very exciting," he argued. "I reckon all of the destruction would be to your liking."

"I don't enjoy destruction," said Harry, feeling compelled to defend himself this time. "What have I ever destroyed?"

Draco goggled at him. "Shall I make a list? Let's see, there was the Whomping Willow-"

"It tried to kill me!"

"...the Quidditch stands in Second year-"

"You were as much to blame as I was!"

"...the Hall of Prophecy-"

"That was all Ginny's doing!"

"...Gringott's-"

"I was fleeing for my life!"

"...the barriers around my heart..."

"..."

Draco smiled and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Although, I think I surrendered without putting up too much of a fight."

Harry laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's temple. "Would you let me win so easily at chess?"

"Of course not," Draco replied. "It may be the only thing I can handily beat you at, and I will relish my victory."

"See, this is why I don't want to spend our honeymoon playing chess," said Harry. "We'd return to London divorced."

"Hm, what would you suggest we do to pass the time?" asked Draco. He put his empty mug to the side then cuddled close to Harry again.

"We could shag," Harry said, sifting his nose through Draco's hair to find and nibble on the top of his ear.

"Oh my," Draco breathed. "That sounds...strenuous."

Harry's head jerked back in surprise. "Strenuous?!"

Draco grinned up at him. "Perhaps we should start out with some cuddles and work our way up to shagging."

"Ah, if it's foreplay you're after, why not just say so?" Harry prompted. "Perhaps you'd enjoy some petting and snogging, like when we were at Hogwarts?"

Draco's smile vanished, and his eyes sparkled with ire. "We did not engage in snogging and petting at Hogwarts."

"Oh, that must have been someone else," quipped Harry. He laughed at the outraged expression on his husband's face. "Relax, love. I'm only winding you up. I didn't have much time for snogging then. I was preoccupied with destroying things and trying to stay alive. What about you?"

Draco appeared to ponder it a moment. "I was more concerned with survival than destroying things."

"Git," snorted Harry. "I meant, didn't you ever skive off to snog someone in a broom cupboard?" 

"No."

"That's a relief," said Harry.

"I used to skive off to an alcove behind a statue of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Harry's jaw tightened with irrational jealousy. "Please tell me you didn't do any more than snog."

Draco laughed at him. "Really, Harry," he chided. "Neither of us was a blushing virgin when we first began dating. Let's drop the subject before we get in a row over it."

"How did we get on this topic?" asked Harry, still somewhat miffed. 

"I'm certain it was all your doing," Draco stated. 

"Why must you blame me for everything?!"

"It's my new motto in life," Draco replied. "Never take responsibility for anything I can blame on Harry."

Harry poked him in the side, startling a laugh out of Draco. "Slytherin," he said, managing to make it sound like an insult. 

"You enjoy my Slytherin side," said Draco. "Admit it."

"I enjoy your backside more," quipped Harry, groping beneath the quilt until he was able to squeeze Draco's bum. 

"Unhand me, sir. I'm a married man."

Harry chuckled, enjoying their banter. He bent his head, nuzzling Draco's neck again. "Your husband must be a very lucky man," he murmured against Draco's skin.

"Mm, I don't believe he knows how fortunate he is," Draco responded, tilting his head to grant Harry easier access. 

"I disagree," Harry said before taking the lobe of Draco's ear between his teeth.

"My husband would never disagree with me."

Harry snuffled a laugh into Draco's neck. He sat back and asked, "You have him that well-trained, do you?"

"Alas, no," Draco replied, "but I'm working on it."

Harry leaned into Draco again, draping an arm over his shoulders and stroking his thigh with the other hand. "Perhaps he would respond well to a system of rewards."

"What manner of rewards?"

"I think he would be very agreeable to a shag."

"Perhaps we should work up to that," Draco countered with a sly smile.

Harry sighed. "You're a cruel taskmaster."

"I cannot simply reward every little thing my husband does with a shag," Draco insisted. 

Harry groaned softly. "What must I do...er, must _he_ do to earn a shag?"

Draco smiled and dropped his head to Harry's shoulder again. "We can shag later," he said. "For now, I plan to enjoy cuddling with my husband in front of the fire."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [ENCHANTED_JAE](https://enchanted-jae.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
